


Something in Common

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Has A Crush, F/M, Fluff, Reader joins the Avengers, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, reader and bucky bond over missing limbs, reader has prosthetic limbs, reader kills some hydra agents, reader lost her legs while working for shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: request- Can you do a one shot where Bucky and the reader bond over having prosthetic limbs?





	Something in Common

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by @classystudentwizard-8188288c on tumblr

Did it count as being an assassin if you worked for the good guys? You wonder as you flip through the HYDRA base, cutting the agents down as you use your prosthetics to slice and dice them. When you finish your phone rings.

“I’m busy.” You say into it.

“I need you to come in. It’s time for you to join the Avengers.” Fury says.

“I thought they broke up?” You ask.

“They’re getting the band back together.” Fury answers. “I think they could use a neutral party, someone that wasn’t involved in that civil war bullshit.”

“Send me the time and place and I’ll be there.” You say.

***

You and Fury were sitting in a conference room, waiting for the newly reformed Avengers. After a couple of minutes Tony Stark comes barging in, followed by everyone else.

“Fury.” Steve says nodding.

“Captain, Stark.” Fury responds. “This is Y/N, she’ll be joining the team.”

“One who’s authority?” Tony asks.

“Mine.” You answer leaning forward, putting your chin on your hands. “This is my file.” You add, sliding the file down the table. Tony picks it up, scans over the information, looks at you and goes:

“Yeah, okay.” Tony says. “I’ll assign you a room. Steve, show her around.”

“Shouldn’t this be a group decision?” Steve asks.

“Nope.” Tony says as he walks out.

“Okay then.” Steve huffs, picking up your file, he quickly reads through it. As he does you stand, and walk out of the room, past all of the Avengers.

“See you around, Fury.” You say.

***

You had been there for a couple of days, when you find your way to the training room. You go over to a bench and take out the prosthetics that you used on missions. You quickly change them and then you wrap your hands and you go to a punching bag. As you train you here the door open.

“Oh!” You hear from behind you.

“There prosthetics, get over it!” You say without looking at whoever it was.

“S-Sorry.” The voice says, you turn around to see a very awkward Bucky standing there, trying not to look at you. “I didn’t mean anything by it its just-.”

“You’ve never met another amputee?” You ask gently and Bucky nods. You sigh and go to sit on the bench, you pat the spot next to you. Bucky slowly moves to sit down next to you. “You can ask if you want.”

“What happened?” Bucky asks, his voice barley above a whisper.

“I was on the Helicarrier when Loki attacked. The ceiling collapsed on me. My legs were so damaged the doctors had no choice but to amputate.” You say and Bucky nods as he looks at his metal hand. “Do you want to spar? I promise to go easy on you.”

“Sure, Doll.” Bucky says.

***

You, Bucky and Steve had been assigned a mission, the Intel said that it was still active. You were flipping through the air, sliding on the ground and just being your general badass self when you hear:

“God I love her.”

“WHAT?!?” You shriek, as you punch a Hydra agent out.

“Wait, how did you hear that?” Bucky asks.

“Your comm’s on, Punk.” Steve says.

“Oh, I’m an idiot.” Bucky moans.

“Do you want to go on a date after this?” You ask as you flip through the air.

“That would be swell, Doll.” Bucky says, smiling as he throws a Hydra agent into the wall.

“This really couldn’t have waited until we were done?” Steve asks.

“Nope.” Both you and Bucky say at the same time.


End file.
